Mark Of The Dragon
by CielUzumaki
Summary: Yusei had been Marked by the Tracker and is chosen by the Crimson Dragon Nyx. Yusei is transferred to Dragon of Night where others like her are there and to be trained to be a full vampyre. Warning: Fem. Yusei!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's or Marked! And I want to thank LoveOfMyLife for helping me!

Mark of the Dragon

Chapter 1: Worse Day

Yusei thought her day couldn't get any worse when she woke up this morning coughing and still extremely tired from the night before. While at school, this strange man kept following her and he hadn't spoken a word, instead he just stood there without anyone knowing and only Yusei noticing him. After school, Yusei decided to go to the city's gym to box to get rid some of her stress and Carly, her friend, came with her, talking nonstop.

While Yusei was throwing punches at the gym's punching bag, in the corner of her eye she saw the man, and like before he was just standing there and watching her. 'What's with this guy? He keeps following me.' Yusei said to herself and thought it was strange. "How come no one else sees him but me?" Yusei muttered and coughed harshly.

Carly was sitting on the benches talking her usual babble and ignoring everything, only listen to herself. "Yusei! I swear to Kami, Kalin didn't get drunk after the football game on Friday. You shouldn't been so harsh on him." she sighed and pushed up her spiral glasses. "Carly…" Yusei sighed, she was already tired enough and didn't want to hear anything about her ex-boyfriend. "Ah damn, if I died will it get me out of the English exam on Monday?" Yusei sighed again and stopped punching, deciding it was enough for today. "One can only hope." Yusei said to herself and walked to the benches where her black bag was.

Yusei removed her boxing gloves and opened her bag, placing the gloves inside. "Are you eve listening to me? Kalin only had four or seven beers and a couple of shots but that isn't too bad! And besides he wouldn't have any if your damn foster parents hadn't made you leave after the game!" Carly yelled, flailing her arms around her sides in the air like a mad woman. Yusei and Carly looked at each other and shared a long suffering look. Yusei's real parents died in a car accident when she was just a month old and she can barely remember them. Yusei was about to go to her sweet Grandma Martha but was adopted by Bella and Primo. Primo refused to let Martha take Yusei as he believes that she is a witch. However, he lets Yusei visit her but he won't let Martha teach her witchcraft. Even since then, there was an injustice committed against Yusei.

"Ok I get it Carly but –"

"Kalin was celebrating! We kicked Diamond Union ass!" Carly cheered happily, changing the subject as usual and rudely interrupting what her friend was about to say.

Yusei sighed and rolled her eyes "I swear Carl you sound and act like you have a crush on Kalin since you always defend him." Yusei muttered clearly annoyed. Carly squeaked a little and laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Of course not! He is your boyfriend!" Carly said nervously.

"Ex-boyfriend," Corrected Yusei.

"Well he is the quarterback of the school's football team and its been five years since Domino beat them!" Carly giggled trying not to act suspicious. Thankfully Yusei bought the act. "Look Carl, I don't care about any of that stuff. Its Kalin, he is drunk and wasted all the time and I've had it. I don't want to date that type of person." Yusei said. 'You're loss, now he's mine' Carly thought and nodded. Yusei coughed and covered her mouth. Carly frowned and pushed up her glasses again. "Too bad he's so sexy even when it comes to sex." Carly sighed happily not realizing what she spoken out loud. "Wait what?" Yusei said looking at her to make sure she heard it right. Realizing what she had said, Carly quickly lied through her through her teeth,

"Oh it's nothing! I said Taylor is so sexy!"

"The guy in science class?"

"Uh huh"

"Oh" Yusei said and shrugged, coughing and zipping up her bag. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Yusei looked around the gym and saw the guy that was following her the whole day was gone. 'The hell?' Yusei thought, thinking that it was very strange. Yusei coughed even harsher and walked to the exit. Carly hopped off of the benches and followed her. "You are so grumpy when you're sick or not fixing up your motorcycle." Carly commented. Yusei rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"Anyways, as I was saying I went to the party after the game alone since you couldn't come and I-" Carly squeaked as she tripped over her loose shoelaces and slammed directly on her face, silencing her for now.

Yusei was already outside and the door closed behind her so she didn't hear Carly or her fall. She was frozen and staring at the man that had been stalking her all day as he somehow appeared in front of her. Yusei felt the power of dark energy radiating from him; the mark of the Sapphire Blue Crescent Moon on his forehead with strange swirling marks around it gave away what he was and the mark framed with his equally blue eyes scared her. Yusei realized what the mark meant and immediately knew that he was a vampyre and even worse a Tracker who was standing right in front of her. 'Aw shit, worst day of my life.' Yusei thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! This is a rewrite and I hope you like it I will get chapter 9 out soon! ^^**

**Chapter 2**

"Ow that hurt!" Carly whined and rubbed her sore forehead. She shakily got up and removed her glasses to check and make sure that they weren't damaged. Sighing in relief, Carly put her glasses back on, seeing as they weren't broken. She ran out the door and pouted angrily seeing her friend just standing there, never noticing the man since Yusei was blocking him from her view. "Yusei! How dare you, you didn't even listen to me! You're so mean and didn't bother to help me!" Carly huffed and crossed her arms under her bust. The Tracker ignored Carly's yelling and lifted up one long pale finger, pointing it directly at Yusei. He spoke in a deep dangerously seductive tone, his ceremonial words slicking the space between them.

"Yusei Fudo! Night has chosen thee; light will be thy birth! Light and Dragon are equal as one! Crimson Dragon had chosen you and now your destiny awaits in the Dragon of Night!"

Yusei's forehead exploded in pain as she was lifted up in the air. Carly gaped, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Yusei!" Carly screeched and that's when she finally saw the Tracker. Yusei's eyes clenched closed and her body arched back as dark mist swirled around her. A crescent moon appeared on her forehead, but it was covered underneath her bangs. The black mist swirled to the left side of her face and wrapped around her neck. Then it quickly disappeared after it was done. Yusei collapsed to the ground and the Tracker smirked; 'Now she has been chosen by Crimson Dragon and her destiny soon awaits her.' The Tracker thought and vanished, leaving only a small wisps of smoke.

Carly's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she opened her mouth and screamed.

"Mm…" Yusei mumbled and struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened and saw only bright splotches but they disappeared quickly. Yusei glanced up and saw Carly's worried but colorless face. "Oh Yusei! Are you alright? I saw everything that happened! He's a vampyre Tracker! He Marked you!" Carly sobbed and pressed her shaking hand against her lips. Yusei groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Carly, knock it off, you know I hate it when you cry." Yusei said and hissed in pain. "Oh shit it got worse." She groaned and gently pressed her fingers underneath her bangs to rub her forehead. Leaning in, Carly could see part of the sapphire crescent moon on her forehead when Yusei moved her fingers.

Yusei rubbed her neck and touched the left side of her face. 'Oh Kami, Yusei is Marked!' Carly thought and sobbed silently. "Yusei! What are you going to do? You can't be one of those things! Who am I supposed to go to the mall or the football games with?" Carly cried and whimpered, fogging up her glasses. "Carly! It's still me!" Yusei protested and struggled to get back to her feet.

Carly also got up from her knees and moved away from her so called "best friend". When she was standing, she stepped in front of Yusei's path, keeping her distance. "You're one of those things." She whispered and Yusei stared at her, feeling hurt. She could feel her eyes threatening to burst into tears, but instead she took a deep breath and hid away her tears, which is what she has been doing all her life, and she wasn't planning to change that any time soon, not over this. It, however, was hard since Carly has been her best friend since 3rd grade and now that best friend was treating her like disgusting scum. 'How could Carly do this to me? She's my best friend and now she hates me because I have to become a vampyre or die if I don't change.' Yusei thought and stared at her "best friend".

"Look Yusei I have to go to work, call me later ok?" Carly said turning around and making a hasty retreat to her small yellow car. Yusei watched as she got inside her car and drove off. She shook her head and walked to her motorcycle, opening the seat and placing her bag inside, closed it. Yusei knew that she only have two choices; Choice 1-Go to the Dragon of Night and get changed into a vampire, or Choice 2-Have her body reject the change and die a horrible death.

'Damn, I don't have much of a choice do I?' Yusei thought to herself and got onto her motorcycle, grabbing her helmet and putting it on, sliding the eye shade over her eyes. She turned on the engine which made a low purr.

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei yelled softly and quickly drove off through the empty parking lot.

Yusei drove quickly, heading towards the nearest gas station. She luckily found a Shell gas station and parked her motorcycle in the spot saved for motorcycles only. Yusei turned off the engine to her bike and quickly went inside the store to find the bathroom. Once she found it, Yusei rushed inside to see that it was completely empty. There were three stalls which Yusei double-checked for feet and when she found none, she got up. Oh the side of the wall was two sinks, over which hung two small-sized mirrors. On the opposite wall hung a large mirror which almost touched the floor. Taking a deep breath Yusei walked towards the large mirror and removed her helmet, shaking her head once. She looked and stared at he reflection and couldn't believe what she saw "Is this really me?" she asked aloud.

Yusei had strong cheekbones with a long strong nose and a cute wide mouth. The upper layer of her hair pointed up and the lower layers pointed down which made her hair somewhat resemble a crab. She had long straight silky black hair cascading down her back, stopping at her lower back while the spikes that pointed up were accented with gold highlights. Yusei still had the slight dark sapphire blue eyes which matched the marks and the crescent moon. She wore a long sleeved mini blue jacket with amber gems on her shoulders while underneath that was a black tank top. She was also wearing fingerless black gloves with black shorts showing off her long pale legs. Yusei gently touch the mark on her forehead and the left side of her face.

The sapphire blue outline of the crescent moon had a dragon wing gently touching the top of the crescent moon and it spiraled around her neck with the tail swirl around the back of her neck and touch the top of her shoulder with the rest on the small amount of her back.

Yusei stared at the exotic-looking tattoos and felt shivers going down her spine, forgetting the horror and instead feeling the shocking burst of pleasure remembering deep inside of her heart is where the blood of her grandmother's people rejoiced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to their amazing creators! And thank you so much for the reviews! I love it!**

** Please enjoy the story and please don't flame if you don't like Kingcrabshipping!**

**Oh this is Carly's POV on this story and sees what she really is **

**So this is Carly bashing fanfic story. Sorry Carly's fans if you don't like it… **

**DON'T READ!**

**Mark of the Dragon **

**Chapter 3 Carly's Secret**

Carly drove the streets of Domino wanting to stay as far as possible from Yusei after what she had witness with The Tracker when he marked Yusei. Carly gripped the wheel tightly and shut her eyes closed for a minute and stared down the road. "I can't believe Yusei is a vampyre! How could she? I thought she is my friend!" Thought Carly and sighed bitterly. "Oh well at least I don't have tell Yusei my secret." Carly thought and bit her lip hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. "No… Yusei is my friend… but how could I tell her that I slept with her boyfriend last week at the party and that I'm in love with Kalin?" Carly thought and sighed and moved the marked into "Drive." When the green light appeared on the streetlight.

Half of her inside, hated that Yusei is Marked and had to be one of those freaks but the other half is glad that she is Marked and had to leave to a private school called the Dragon of Night and is never going to see her or Kalin ever again. Meaning that since Yusei is gone. Kalin will forget her and go after Carly and she will have him all to herself. She knew that Kalin is destined to be with her and to be her soul mate, she became obsessive towards him and refused to let any girl have him but only her. "But since Yusei is Marked, she has to be transferred to that private school what it called again Dragon of Vampyres or something? She won't go to Domino High school again and rumors had it that they can't communicate their friends only family members which I want to know why but I don't care now since Kalin is all mine now." Carly thought with a grin. "The best thing is that I don't have to tell Yusei anything since she is one of those freaks." Carly thought and closed her eyes a bit and opened them quickly with her eyes changed into a sly dangerous twitchy cat.

When Carly parked in front the mall, her cell phone began to ring Madonna's "Material Girl" which she already knew it was her Kalin (A.N Yeah right). Carly smiled happily and giggled. "You know I don't care if Yusei is now gone, Kalin is mine now I love him and not yours Yusei Fudo." Carly laughed to herself and smiled when she answered the phone. "Yes?" Carly purred trying to sound sexy for him. "Hey Carly," Kalin answered and Carly blinked hearing the hesitation on his voice. "Um listen, what happen to the party last Friday was a mistake I didn't meant to have sex with you." Kalin said. Carly gaped and could feel ears down her cheeks. "I love Yusei and always will I'm sorry Carly." Kalin sighed. "What? How dare you! You said you loved me!" Carly argued wiping away angrily at her tears. "I was drunk, you were drunk. We didn't know what the hell was going on." Kalin tried to reason. "But I love you!" Carly cried sliently to herself but didn't say and stared blankly. "Look, how about you and Yusei come to the party tomorrow and have fun forgetting everything what happened ok?" Kalin said and smiled a bit "Listen I have to go but go the party tomorrow k? Later." Kalin added and hung up. Carly growled and gripped her cell phone tightly then smirked "Wait Yusei isn't here I still can have my chance with him!" Carly thought and ripped off her glasses. "I can change and ill show Kalin that I'm so much better than her. Just wait and see…" Carly said and got out the car and walked to mall and couldn't wait for the party to come.

A.N Oh I done! Yay! please REVIEW! Thank you!

P.S Carly is OCC sorry Carly fans but I just don't like her and also sorry for the shortness I couldn't think anything else .


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N I want to thank all my reviews and favorites from you! Thank you so much! Also I know it's been a long time since I update, but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Marked! It belongs to their wonderful creators! **

** Chapter 4 **

Yusei flopped her hair back over her forehead putting her helmet back and left the bathroom hurrying out the door sighing of relief that there still aren't anyone inside the store only the casher just reading an magazine and ignoring her. Yusei gritted at the throbbing headache returning and opened the door, heading straight for her motorcycle.

The moment Yusei stepped outside the sun began to batter her even though it wasn't a sunny day only big puffy clouds floating around the sky blocking up the sun. However it didn't matter, Yusei thanked herself for putting back her helmet before she went outside to block the sunlight against her eyes. "Now I have to go home." Yusei whispered coughing a bit and got into her motorcycle and turned it on. "YUSEI!"

Yusei froze and gritted her teeth knowing the familiar voice and clearly don't want to deal with it right now. "Damn it!" Yusei hissed under her breath and glanced over her shoulder looking at Kalin sitting on the open tailgate of his truck. Kalin had a beer on his hand with a smirk on his face, "Yusei! I know it's you baby." Kalin said making Yusei scowled at him. "Kalin, you're drinking beer! Are you crazy?" Yusei said. Kalin's smirk got bigger "Yeah I'm crazy about you baby!"

Yusei sighed and looked at him. "This is why I broke about you, I'm sick of your drinking." Yusei said and turned her back at him wishing for her motorcycle to start. "Come on…" Yusei thought. "Yusei, baby we are still going out." Kalin said and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We are not going out!" Yusei snapped and coughed harshly. Kalin chuckled thinking she was just playing to get like when he first asked her out and went to her slowly from behind. Yusei jumped didn't realize that he went behind her so fast. Yusei stiffed and frozen in his arms smelled amazing –hot, sweet and delicious. "I miss you Yusei, I love you…we belong together…" Kalin whispered in her ear and gently blew on it making her shiver. Kalin gently grabbed her helmet and was slowly putting it off so he can kissed her, Yusei's eyes shot open and elbow Kalin on the stomach making fell to the ground with an "Oof!" and she quickly put back her helmet. "Ow! What the hell Yusei?" Kalin snapped angrily ad held his stomach in pain. "I have to go Kalin, go home." Yusei whispered and quickly start the engine and swirled around Kalin and drove off leaving him alone with disbelief and confused.

"Just get home, jut get home." Yusei repeated the words over and over between wrenching coughing as she drove down her street. Yusei couldn't think what the hell happened and honestly want to find the answers soon.

The drive home took 10 minutes, but it seems too quick in a blink of an eye. Too soon it was for Yusei to just sitting the driveway to be ready for scene she knew was waiting inside for her. Yusei removed her helmet and sighed. "What the hell happened to me? What was the desire I felt for it? Was it Kalin? No… it has to been something else that I had to escaped from his blood?" Yusei thought and quickly shook her head vigorously remembering how hypnotically to Kalin's blood –feeling it and smelling it deliciously for desire… "Stop it!" Yusei scolded herself and sighed "Maybe I'm too much in shock…yeah that's it." Thought Yusei and touched her forehead which stopped burning but felt different. "Just get over it." Yusei muttered and went in through the garage. "What about Mom? Maybe she will understand…Know what to do… Damn it I'm sixteen already but I need my mom more than anything else." Yusei thought and bit her lip. "Please make her understand." Yusei whispered softly to a simple prayer to any god or goddess. Yusei walked down the hall to her room and dumped her biology book, backpack on her bed. Then she took a deep breath and headed a little shakily to find her foster mother.

Bella was in the family room curled up on the edge of the couch, sipping a cup of tea and reading _Chicken soup for woman's heart. _She looked normal like she used to look expect that she used to read romance and wear makeup that her husband Primo didn't allowed. "What an asshole." Yusei scoffed in her mind.

"Mom?"

"Hum?" Bella hummed and didn't look up at her.

Yusei swallowed hard and sighed "Mama…" Yusei used to call her but that changed three years ago when Primo became stricter and the pain in the ass. "I need your help."

Bella lift up her head immediately with eyes soft and fill of concern.

"What is it baby-" she began and then her words freeze up on her lips as her eyes widen seeing Yusei's Mark on her forehead.

"Oh my lord! What have you done now?"

Yusei's head started to hurt again."For once I need her support and she react like this." Yusei thought bitterly and sighed once more. "Mom, I didn't _do_ anything. This is something that happened to me. It's not my fault."

"Oh please, no!" Bella wailed as she hadn't said a word. "What is your father going to say?"

Yusei wanted to scream but held back her tongue which she knew it won't do any good and get her upset when she reminded her that they aren't her real parents. So Yusei tried a different tactic – one that she gave up three years ago.

"Mama, please. Can you not tell them? At least a day or two? You know keep it between us until…we get used to it or something." Yusei held her breath and ran out words.

"But… look Yusei, you can't even cover that with makeup!" her lips curled weirdly as she gave the crescent moon a nervous glance. "Mom, I didn't mean that I'd stay here while we got used to it. I have to go to the Dragon of Night; you know that!" Yusei paused and gave a huge cough making her shoulders shake. "The Tracker Marked me. So if I don't go to the Dragon of Night I'll get sicker and sicker." Yusei said and tried to look at her with her eyes saying,"_and then die," _since she couldn't actually in words. "I just want a couple of days before I have to deal with…." Yusei broke off so she doesn't have to say the name, this time purposefully making herself cough which wasn't hard.

"What do I tell your father Yusei?"

Yusei felt the fear of panic in her voice and frowned at her. "Wasn't she the mom? Wasn't she supposed to have the answers instead of questions?" Yusei thought. "Look mom; just tell him I'm at Carly's place because of a huge English project due." Said Yusei. Yusei noticed her mother's eyes completely changed and was replaced by hardness that she recognized to well.

"So you're saying that you want me to lie to him."

Yusei stopped herself slapping her forehead. "No, Mother. What I am saying is that I need you for once, not him! I want you to be my mother helping me pack and drive me to the new school because I'm scared and sick, I'm not sure if I can do it myself!" Yusei finished in a rush, breath hard and coughed into her hand. "I wasn't aware that I had stopped being your mother," Bella said coldly. "No again because you know why? The truth is that because of him you hadn't pay attention at all! No, of course you don't because it all pretend of the whole make-believe family shit! You don't even paying to your own kids! Your daughter became a sneaky spoiled shut that slept half of the football team? Your son getting bloody video games that he hid from you?" Yusei challenged making Bella gasped.

"Yusei! How dare you! We adopted you to be in this family! If it wasn't for us you will be still be in that horrible adopted center place!" Bella snapped.

"You know what? You think I'm the bad one because I don't pretend and I'm just damn honest! I'm so sick of it that I'm glad that the Tracker Marked me! They called that the Dragon of Night but it can't be any darker than this damn so call perfect home!" Yusei said and before she can scream, she whirled around and stalked back to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"_I hope they all rot in hell!" _

Though the thin walls, Yusei could hear her making a hysterical call to Primo no doubt to he will rush home to deal with her. Instead of sitting in bed and cry like she was tempted to, Yusei emptied the school crap out of her backpack and put her two favorite pair of jeans, a couple of black t-shirts. Then stuffed tons of bras and thongs, personcom from her favorite anime character that she made and quickly grabbed it and hugged it gently. It took her a while to make it but it was worth it since Nelliel became her favorite and easy to talk too when Carly and her have a fight. So Yusei tuck her gently into her backpack. Then she heard a knock on the door and its voice called her out of her room.

"What damn it?" Yusei yelled and then convulsed in about of a nasty coughing.

"Don't talk to me that way young lady! Your mother and I need to speak to you!"

"Great they didn't rot in hell." Yusei thought and sighed.

Yusei gently touch Nelliel's head "This sucks but I'll turn you on later." Yusei said squaring her shoulders and coughed again. Then turned around and went out to face the enemy.

**A.N **I'M FINALLY FINISHED! Took me forever because of school urgh….

Anyway about the personcom it will be more useful later in the story and something that Yusei made. Thanks and please review!

**P.S.** If you have an idea tell me in the review and I'll put it in the story thank you so much! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N I want to thank all of you for reviewing and favorites! I'm so sorry I hadn't updated for a while! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can but now I will because I have a new computer! :D **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything sadly not Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS or Marked! It belongs to their amazing creators!**

**Chapter 5**

Yusei scowled bitterly when she first glanced at her foster father Primo who appears to look an okay man even normal at least. Yusei never liked him even when she was young; she always felt darkness inside his heart and kept telling Bella to keep in place to be a perfect mother and wife to him. Yusei only seen him one thing about him – a fake man. He fakes being a nice person; he densely fakes as a good husband and a father. He looks like any father-figure age guy. He has dark brown hair, skinny chicken legs and his eyes just like his soul is a wash out cold harden brown eyes.

Yusei walked into the family room finding him standing by the couch with a frown. Bella was crumpled near the end of it, clutching his hand with her watery eyes red. "_Great, she is playing the hurt hysterical mother the act she only does so well…''_ Yusei thought and sighed. Primo had begun to attempt to skewer her with his eyes but her mark distracted him and his face quickly twisted in disgust. "Get thee behind me Satan!" Primo quoted in his sermon voice only to make Yusei rolled her eyes. "This isn't the Devil Within movie," Yusei said. "Now don't be sarcasm and being a smart ass with me young lady!" Primo growled in annoyance. "Your fault for being dumb in the first place asshole." Yusei muttered under her breath, "Yusei! I told you numerous times about that bad behavior of yours and that attitude that caught up with you, I'm not even surprised it happened so soon." Said Primo and puffed out his chest. Yusei roll her eyes again and shook her head. She expected this as much but really still it was a shock.

The entire world knew that there was nothing that anyone could do to bring on the Change. The whole "If you get bit by a vampyre you will die and turned into one" was strictly fiction and bullshit. Scientists tried finding the causes the sequence of physical events that lead it for years hoping to find it out and cured it to make a vaccine to fight against it. So far, no luck. Primo suddenly discovered that bad teenage behaviors- specifically Yusei's bad behavior which was mostly occasional lie, pissed off thoughts and smart ass comments directly primarily against her foster parents. "This isn't what I caused at all," Yusei finally managed to say. "This is not honestly done because of me. It was done to me. Every damn scientists on the planet agreed to it." Sighed Yusei. "Scientists aren't all that knowing that they aren't the men of God" Primo said bluntly (A.N so sorry if you're religious it only for the story I didn't mean it by that of what you're thinking.) Yusei only stared at him and rolled her eyes out of habit knowing this is useless. "Listen! I'm only trying to explain this crap to you." Yusei said. "I don't need anything explain to me by a stubborn sixteen-year old" Primo said with a frown.

"But my dear, what are we going to do? What will the neighbors say?" Bella cried and her face paled even more at the thought. _"Such great parents I have." _ Yusei thought with sarcasm. Primo narrowed his eyes at her and interrupted before Yusei had a chance to speak, "We are going to do what any good family should do. We are giving this to God." "Great…are you sending me to a mental hospital? Cause I think I'm not the only one needs to be check." Yusei smirked seeing her foster father boiled in anger and felt insult by Yusei's smart ass comment. "Bella! Call Dr. Ash, he knows what to do for this situation." Said Primo having enough of Yusei's comments. "_Wonderful, calling in the expressionless asshole other than him that is so fucking perfect." _Yusei thought. "Bella, get his emergency number and its wise if some of the elders from the People of Faith to gather here," Primo confirmed. Bella nodded and started to get up but quickly flop back down on the couch by Yusei's next words out of her mouth. "Are you kidding me? Your answer of this damn problem to call this expressionless asshole who has no idea about teenagers and get all the uptight old farts over here? No, this isn't the answer to this I have to leave and go to the Dragon of Night!" Yusei said. Bella jumped up and for a moment Yusei thought Bella was actually going to save her but Primo wrapped his arm around her shoulders possessively and Bella looked at him then back to her with her eyes seemed almost sorry. But her next words reflected only what Primo wanted her to say to Yusei. "Yusei, it won't kill you if you spent one more night here in home" Bella said "Of course it won't honey I'm sure Dr. Ash will need for this house visit and with him she will be perfectly fine," Primo said sweetly but Yusei knew it sound too slimy.

Yusei looked back and forth and sighed bitterly knowing this would happen and that they wouldn't let her leave tonight but Yusei wasn't willing it to pay it though. "Alright, but don't u mind if I go to my room and lay down until they get here?" Yusei asked and coughed already had a plan to escape. "Of course not honey" Bella said looking obviously relieved. "A little rest will make you feel better" She added and moved away from Primo and hugged Yusei making her roll her eyes. "Would you like some Nyquil?" Bella asked sweetly. "No," Yusei said boredly and took a deep breath and step back. "Honest" Yusei said and cross her fingers behind her back. Bella look at her and nodded. Yusei turned away from her and started to retreat to her bedroom. "Also Yusei... Why don't you do us all a favor to cover that damn mark on yours with something?" Primo commented rudely. Yusei just grunted and kept walking inside her bedroom and shut the door closed behind her and lock it and closed her eyes and felt her head trobbing in annoyance. "Kiss my ass" Yusei muttered and grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder and opened the window wide for her to escape. "_Finally I'm getting out this hellhole I call home," _Yusei thought and got out the house and is in the roof and hopped down the house easily without difficulty. Yusei took out her cell phone and turn it off and closed it with a tight grip knowing she didnt want to talk to anyone. But Yusei knew it wasn't true at all there was only one person that Yusei wanted to talked who she knows that she is the only person in the world who Yusei was postive that wouldn't look at Yusei's Mark as a monster or a freak and a awful person.

"_Now it's time to go to the wonderful place in this world- my Grandma Martha's lavender farm" _


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N I want to thank all of you for reviewing and favorites! If you got an idea please tell me and I will gladly put it on the story! ^^**

**Okay as usual I don't own anything not Marked or Yu-g-ioh 5D'S! The only thing I own is my laptop. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Unlike the drive from school to home, the hour-and-a-half trip to Grandma Martha's farm seemed to take forever. By the time Yusei pulled off the two-line highway onto the hard-packed dirt road that led there. Yusei felt her body ached even worse. Her muscles hurt like hell and it was almost 6:30 the sun is finally starting to set but her eyes still stung feeling the sunlight will soon affect her. Even the fading sunlight made her skin feel weird and tingly. It made her glad that it was the end of the August and it had finally turned cool enough to let Yusei wear Stardust dragon white hoodie which covered most of her skin. Yusei took a deep breath and took off her helmet and quickly put on her hoodie and pull it over her head so that her face is covered from the sun.

Grandma Martha's home sat between two lavender fields and was shaded by huge old oaks. It was built in 1839 of raw Domino stone away from the city with a comfortable porch and unusually large windows, Yusei loved this home because it felt if you just climb up the wooden stairs that led to the porch made Yusei felt more better and safe then back home. Yusei blinked when she went up to the door and saw a note taped on outside the door. It was easy to recognize Grandma Martha's pretty handwriting: _"I'm on the buffs collecting wildflowers," _

Yusei touched the soft lavender-scented paper. She always knew when Yusei was coming to visit. When Yusei was a kid she used to think it was weird but never opinion her as a witch like her foster father does. But when she was older, Yusei appreciated the 6th sense she has.

All of her life Yusei knew that no matter what, she could always count on Martha. During those awful months when Primo and Bella turned worse Yusei think she would shriveled up and died if she hadn't able to escape every weekend to Grandma Martha's house.

For a second of considering going inside and waited for her Yusei couldn't wait since she needs to see her, to have her hug her and tell me what she wants Bella to say but Bella never tells. "Don't be scared…it'll be okay…we'll make it okay."

Yusei decided not to go inside, she found a little deer path at the edge of the northern-most lavender field that would let to the bluffs and Yusei followed it, letting her fingertips trail over the top of the closest plants so that as she walked they released their sweet, slivery scent into the air around her like they were welcoming her home.

It felt years since Yusei had been here, even though she knew it had only been 4 weeks. Primo didn't like her at all, Yusei already knew this when she overheard him telling Bella that she was a "witch and going to hell." making Yusei angry and counted how much of an asshole he is.

Yusei blinked when she thought something amazing and Yusei came to a complete stop. Since she ran away and never come back, her foster parents no longer controlled what she does and even Primo can't do anything. Yusei smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, like trying to hold her chest together. Yusei knew she needed to find Grandma Martha and needed to find her now.

The path up the side of the bluffs had always been steep, but even though she climbed it about a gazillion times, with or without her grandma and Yusei never felt like this before. It wasn't just coughing anymore, or sore muscles. Yusei felt herself dizzy and her stomach began to gurgle so badly, and it was hard to breathe without opening her mouth which made her cough more. Yusei couldn't believe how badly her chest hurts; she tried to remember what it was that officially killed the kids who didn't complete the Change into vampyres.

Yusei quickly shook her head "No, stop thinking about it!" Yusei thought.

Yusei knew that she need to find Grandma Martha. If Martha didn't have the answers, she will figure them out. Yusei knew Martha understood people and that she hasn't lost her touch with her Cherokee heritage, the tribal knowledge of the ancestral Wise Woman she carried in her blood. Even now it made Yusei smiled to think of her grandmother frown whatever the subject of Yusei's horrible foster parents and is glad Bella isn't related to her since the Fudo Wise Woman blood had skip and saved an extra dose of ancient Cherokee magic to Yusei.

As a little girl, Yusei climbed this path when she comes to visit and hold on Martha's hand so many times that Yusei forgot to count. In the meadow of tall grasses and wildflowers, Yusei felt it was her destiny to be here to meet someone but couldn't figure it out. But she always forget the mystery when they lay out a brightly colored blanket and eat a picnic lunch while listening Martha's stories about her parents and of the Cherokee people and taught Yusei the mysterious-sounding words if their language. Yusei closed her eyes slightly and felt the wind blew against her gently but strong enough to lift up her long hair brushing against her tan skin. Yusei struggled slightly of the winding path of those ancient stories seemed to swirl around and around inside her head, it felt like smoke from a ceremonial fire… Yusei gently hummed to herself remembering her favorite stories of the legendry dragon made mountains and valleys with its wings. Yusei was surprised that her hum was weak and sound like a vibrating drum against her ears.

"Drum…" Yusei thought and opened her eyes thinking about the word remind her of the powwows Martha took her when she was small. Yusei's thoughts somehow breathing life into the memory and could actually hear the rhythmic beating of ceremonial drums. Yusei look around and squinted a little against even the weakest light of the dying day. Her eyes stung and her vision was screwed up. There was a slight wind but the shadows and trees seemed to be moving….stretching…reaching towards her.

"Martha…Grandma Martha… where are you? I need you… I'm scared," Yusei whispered between wracking coughs and wrapped her arms around herself.

"_The spirits of the land is nothing to be frightened off little stardust."_

Yusei stared and look around "Martha?" Yusei said, did she hear her voice calling her by her nickname or was it weirdness and echoes coming from her memory? "Martha!" Yusei called again and listening carefully for an answer.

Nothing came. Nothing except the wind.

"_U-no-le…" _The Cherokee word for wind sang drifted through her mind like a half-forgotten dream.

"Wind? I feel it stronger…" Yusei thought and had to hold her hand down with one hand and brush away her long hair was whipping wildly across her face with other making Yusei grunted. The wind she could hear- the sounds of many Cherokee voices chanting in time with beating of ceremonial drums, through the veil of hair and tears Yusei saw smoke. The smell of nutty sweet scent of Pinion wood filled inside her mouth and could taste the campfires of her ancestors. Yusei gasped and cover her mouth fighting to catch her breath.

Yusei stopped when she felt them. All around Yusei, almost visible shapes shimmering like heat waves lifting from a blacktop road in summer. She felt them press against her as they twirled and moved with graceful indicating steps around and around the shadowy image of a Cherokee campfire.

"_Join us… u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa…. Join us daughter…" _Yusei was shaking she felt the Cherokee spirits drowning inside her lungs… the fight with her foster parents and her old life gone… it was too much for her… she ran.

Yusei slightly gripped her chest because she felt her chest is going to explode and it seemed like she was trying to breath underwater. Yusei ran up to the last and steepest part of the trail.

Gasping for breath, she stumbled up the path – higher and higher- fighting to get away from the spirits that hovered around her like fog, but instead of leaving those behind it seemed that Yusei was running farther into their world of smoke and shadows. "Am I dying? Why this what happen? Why I could see spirits?" Yusei thought and panted heavily.

"Where is the white light?" Yusei thought and panicked running faster hoping to get rid of them.

Yusei didn't see the root that broke through the hard ground of the path, Yusei yelped when she tripped over it and tried to catch herself but her reflexes were off and Yusei fell hard against the ground. "Urgh!" Yusei grunted in pain and the pain inside her head was sharp but it lasted only an instant before blackness swallowed her whole.

**A.N Cliffhanger! And done! Sorry, but you have to wait for the next chapter but don't worry I will updated soon! ^^ Hope you like it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Yay! I can't believe how many reviews and favorites I got from this! Thank you so much everyone! Now it's Chapter 7 please enjoy reading it and review!**

**Also I don't own anything! **

**Chapter 7 **

"Urgh…" Yusei muttered softly and struggled to open her eyes but she felt weird by waking up, she expected her body to hurt especially her head and chest. But instead of pain…Yusei felt fine actually much better than before she wasn't coughing, her legs and arms were amazingly light, tingly and warm like she had slipped into a warm bubbly hot tub on a cold night.

"Wait…What?" Yusei thought

Surprise made her open her eyes and staring up at a light, which miraculously didn't hurt her eyes. Instead of the glaring light of the sun, it was more like a soft rain of candlelight filtering down from above. Yusei sat up and realized she was wrong, the light wasn't coming down. She was moving up towards it!

"Am I going to heaven?" Thought Yusei and blinked.

Yusei glanced down her body and was shocked that she can't recognize it! Whatever it was laying scarily close to the edge of the bluff. Her body was very still, her forehead had been cut and it was bleeding badly. The blood dripped steadily into a gash in the rocky ground making a trail of red tears that fell into the heart of the bluff.

"Am I dead?" Yusei thought but didn't felt scared instead felt weird to look down on herself. Yusei look around and enjoyed the way the world look, sparkling and new but it was her body that kept drawing her attention. Yusei floated closer to it and was breathing in short shallow pants, her body was breathing the same time as her pants.

Yusei laughed and it felt amazing! Yusei swore she could see her laughter floating around her like dandelions floating around but instead of being white it was light blue.

"Wow who knew hitting my head and passing out will be so much fun? I wonder if it's like to be high," Yusei thought and roll her eyes "Now I know why Kalin do it so much" Yusei thought bitterly and shook her head.

The dandelion icing laughter faded and she should hear the shining crystal sound of running water. She moved closer to her body and was able to see that what she had at first thought was a gash in the ground was really a narrow crevasse. The living water sound was coming deep inside it. Curious, Yusei peered down and the sparking sliver outline of words drifted up within the rock. Yusei strained to hear and was rewarded by a faint whispering of sliver sound.

"_Yusei Fudo… come to me…" _

"Martha?" Yusei yelled into the slash in the rock. Her words were bright purple and they filled the air around her, "Is that you, Martha?"

"_Come to me…."_

The sliver mixed with the purple of her visible voice, turning the words the glistening color of lavender blossoms. Yusei knew it was an omen and it somehow like the spirits guides the Cherokee people who had believed in for centuries. "Martha always tells me that I had to go into the rock" Yusei thought.

Without any more hesitation, she closed her eyes and flung her spirit forward and down into the crevasse, following the trail of her blood and the sliver memory of her grandma's whisper until she came into a smooth floor of a cave-like room. In the middle of the room a small stream of water bubbled, giving off tinkling shards of visible sound, bright and glass-colored. Mixed with the scarlet drops of her blood it lit up the cave with a flickering light that was the color of dried leaves, Yusei wanted to sit next to the bubbling water and let her fingers touch the air around it and play in the texture of its music but she heard the voice call for her again.

"_Yusei Fudo…follow me to your destiny…"_

Yusei followed the stream and the woman's call. The cave narrowed until it was a rounded tunnel. It curved and curled around and around, in a gentle spiral ending abruptly at a wall that is covered with carved symbols that look familiar. Confused, Yusei watched the stream pour down into a crack in the wall and disappeared. "What now? Am I supposed to follow it?" Yusei thought and look back down the tunnel. Nothing was there except dancing light Yusei turned to the wall and felt a jolt of electric shock. Yusei jumped when she saw a large crimson dragon that is covered head to its tail with flames lying on its stomach in front of the wall. "A dragon? I thought those don't exist," Yusei thought, her eyes couldn't believe what she is seeing. The dragon lifted up its head and roared loudly making the flames going around the dragon. A small fire hurricane surrounded around it and when it disappeared, it showed a woman sitting cross-legged; she was wearing a dark red and orange fringed dress that was beaded with the same symbols that were on the wall behind her. She was very beautiful, with long straight hair so red it look as flames tip in orange. "How she turned into a human before she was a dragon." Yusei thought. Her full lips curved up as she spoke filling the air between them with a sliver power in her voice.

"_Tsi-Lu-gi U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. Welcome Daughter, you have done well…" _

The mysterious woman spoke in Cherokee, but even though Yusei hadn't practiced the language as much in a couple of years but she understood the words.

"Who are you? You aren't my grandma," Yusei said and felt her purple words joined with hers making incredible patterns of sparking lavender in the air around them.

The woman chuckled and gave Yusei a sweet smile and it look like the rising sun.

"_No, Daughter I am not but I do know Martha very well," _The woman said. Yusei took a deep breath and look at her. "Who are you? How you changed into a dragon into human? Am I dead?" Yusei asked in curiously and realized she was asking a lot of questions. The woman giggled softly and her dark eyes were soft. _"No, U-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa, you aren't dead though your spirit has been temporarily freed to wander the realm of the Nunni ' hi." _The woman said. "The spirit people," Yusei answered and glanced around the tunnel trying to see the faces and forms within the shadows.

"_Your grandmother had taught you well, little Stardust you are unique mixture of the Old Ways and the New World of the ancient tribal blood and the heartbeat of the outsiders," _The woman said and continued.

_As for your other question I am the Crimson Dragon but now to you may call me Nyx and also if I was in the form of a dragon you wouldn't understand me." _

"Oh…Nyx," Yusei whispered. "The dragon star goddess?"

"_Yes, in truth I defeated the Earthbound Immortals that was destroying the ancient Greeks cities and was controlled by the Dark Signers. The ancient Greek were pleased and was touched by the change and worshiped me as the mother they had search and pray for within their endless Night. I was pleased to call their descendants my children for many ages. In your world are called a vampyre, accept the name U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa; in it you will find your destiny." _Nyx said.

Yusei felt her Mark burning "Destiny? What destiny?" Yusei asked

The Goddess's face softened and spoke in a mother that show more love of every mother in the world into her words.

"_Believe in yourself Yusei Fudo, I have Mark you as my own you will be my first true U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa v hna-I- Sv-no-yi….Daughter of Night. You are special accept that about yourself and you will begin to understand there is true power in your uniqueness, within you combined the magic blood of ancient Wise Woman and Elders as well in an insight into and understand of the modern world."_

The Dragon Goddess stood up and walked gracefully towards Yusei, her voice painting sliver symbols of power in the air around them. The Goddess reached her hand towards her and gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks before taking her face in her hands.

"_Yusei Fudo, Daughter of Night, I name you my eyes and ears in the world today, a world where good and evil are struggling to find balance." _Nyx said.

Yusei didn't understand at this at all "I don't understand! I'm sixteen! How can I be your eyes and ears?" Yusei asked staring at the Goddess.

Nyx smiled serenely, _"You are old beyond your years, Little Stardust. Believe in yourself and you will find a way but remember this warning darkness doesn't always equate to evil as for light doesn't always bring good." _Nyx said.

The Crimson Dragon Nyx, the ancient personification of Night leaned forward and kissed Yusei on the forehead making Yusei passed out. Nyx easily caught her in her arms and smiled _"You are indeed special Yusei, you will help find balance and stop this war that is coming." _Nyx said and transformed into a dragon and took her to her body. Nyx gently put her down inside her body before roaring loudly into the stars and she disappeared in flames into the darkness sky.

**A.N Finally done! Thank you everyone who review or favorite also if you any ideas please tell me and I will gladly put in the story! Please review! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone again who review or favorite! Also if you have an idea please tell me and I'll gladly put it in the story! Now read and review!**

**Chapter 8 **

"_Beautiful, see the clouds, the clouds appeared. Beautiful, see the rain, the rain draws near…"_ The words of an ancient song floated through Yusei's mind. Yusei thought she must be dreaming about her grandma again. It made her feel warm and safe also happy which is especially nice since Yusei felt like crap lately except she shouldn't remember exactly why though. Huh. Odd.

Who spoke?

"_The little corn ear, high on top of the stalk…" _Martha's song continued and Yusei curled up on her side, sighing as Yusei rubbed her cheek against the soft pillow. "Urgh!" Yusei grunted in pain when she moved her head causing an ugly pain shooting against her temples and felt like a bullet through a pane of glass, it shattered her happy feeling as the memory of the last day overwhelmed her.

"I'm turning into a vampyre…

I had run away from home…

I'd had an accident and then some kind of weird near- death experience...

Damn my head hurts…" Yusei thought.

"Little Stardust! Are you awake, baby?"

Yusei blinked and opened her eyes; her blurry eyes became clear to see her Grandmother Martha sitting on a little chair close besides her bed.

"Martha!" Yusei croaked and reached for her hand but hear her voice sounds terrible as her head felt. "What the hell happened? Where am I?" Yusei asked.

"You're safe, Little Stardust. You're safe." Martha answered and gently grabbed her hand.

"Ow, crap…my head hurts…" Yusei muttered and reached up and felt the place on her head that was tight and sore and her fingers found the prick of stitches.

"It should. You scared the hell ten years of my life out of me." Martha said and rubbed the back of her hand gently. "All that blood…" Martha shuddered then shook her head and smiled at Yusei. "Please, can you promise to stop doing that again?" Martha said.

"I'll try…" Yusei muttered knowing she has been in trouble a lot and scared Martha sometimes half to death. "So, you found me huh?" Yusei said changing the subject and look at Martha.

Martha chuckled and shook her head. "Always changed the subject, don't you?" Martha said amused but nod and went serious.

"Yes, bloody and unconscious, Little Stardust." Martha said and brushed Yusei's hair back from her forehead, her fingers fingering lightly on her Mark. "And so pale that your dark crescent seemed to glow against your skin. I knew you need to be taken back to the Dragon of Night, which is exactly what I did." Martha chuckled and had the mischievous sparkle in her yes that made her look like a little girl. "I called Bella to tell her that I was returning you to the Dragon of Night and pretended that my cell phone cut out so I could hang out with her, but I'm afraid she's not happy with either of us." Martha said.

Yusei grinned at Martha knowing now Bella is furious with Martha too.

"But Yusei, whatever were you doing out during the daylight? You should had told me earlier that you been Marked." Martha said.

Yusei struggled to sit up, grunting at the pain in her head. But thankfully, it seems that she stopped coughing. "Must be because I'm finally here – at the Dragon of Night…" Yusei thought drifted when her mind processed all what Martha had said.

"Martha, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't. The Tracker came to school today and Marked me. I went home because I thought Bella would understand and take my side for once." Yusei paused remembering and sighed. In total understanding, Martha squeezed her hand.

"Bella and Primo basically locked me in my room while they called the asshole and started the prayer tree" Yusei explained.

Martha grimaced.

"So, I crawled out my window and came straight to you," Yusei concluded.

"I'm glad you did, Little Stardust but it doesn't make any sense," Martha said.

"I know," Yusei sighed. "I can't believe I got Marked either. Why me?"

"That's not what I meant baby; I'm not surprised you were Tracked and Marked. The Fudo blood has always held strong magic; it was only a matter of time before one of us was Chosen. What I meant that it makes no sense that you were just Marked, the crescent isn't outline. It's completely filled in." Martha explained.

"What?"

"Look for yourself, U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa." Martha said using the Cherokee word for daughter which made a sudden reminder of the mysterious ancient goddess.

Martha searched through her purse for the antique silver compact she always carried. Without saying anything else, she handed it to her. Yusei pushed the little clasp and it popped opened to show her own reflection… Yusei stared. Her eyes were sharp and her skin is pale but remains tan. Yusei barely noticed it; it was her Mark that she couldn't stop staring. The Mark was a completed crescent moon filled in perfectly with the distinctive sapphire blue of the vampyre tattoo. The dragon's wings swirled around it perfectly. Yusei reached up and let her fingers trace the exotic-looking Mark and it seemed to feel the Goddess's lips against her skin again.

"What the hell does it mean?" Yusei asked unable to look away from her Mark.

"We were hoping you would have an answer to that question, Yusei Fudo." A voice answered.

Yusei blinked and turned around and saw a woman behind them, she was beautiful. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her brown shoulder-length hair is sectioned into two layers, consisting of a darker shade of brown inner layer, with the outer layer of a lighter shade. Her skin was flawless cream pale. Her body was perfect but curvy and large chest. The woman smiled at her and shows her teeth without any fangs. She had a sapphire crescent moon neatly tattooed in the middle of her forehead, and it had swirls of lines reminded of ocean waves framed her brow extending down around her high cheekbones.

She was also a vampyre too.

"I was hoping you would have some explained about why a fledgling vampyre that hasn't had Changed has the Mark of a mature being on her forehead." The woman explained.

"Wait so I am not?" Yusei asked confused.

The woman laughed "No but I would say that already having your Mark complete is an excellent omen."

"Yusei, this is the High Priestess of the Dragon of Night, Tea Gardner. (**A.N **Gross X.X no offance Tea fans) She has been taking good care of you while you have been sleeping." Martha said

"Welcome to the House of Dragon, Yusei Fudo," Tea said warmly.

Yusei raised a brow and stared at the woman. "Uh thanks I guess…" Yusei said unsurely. "Why do I have a feeling I can't trust this woman?" Yusei thought.

"Welcome to your new life." Tea said and reaches her hand and Yusei hesitated but reach out. But instead of taking her hand, Tea grasped her forearm which was weird but somehow felt tight. "Um... ma'am? Your grip is tight on me." Yusei said "Oh I'm so sorry!" Tea applied and let go of her arm, Yusei pull it back and rubbed her arm. "It's fine but thank you it's very nice to meet you." Yusei said.

"As I was telling your grandmother earlier, we never had a fledgling come to us in such an unusual manner before- unconscious and with a complete Mark. Can you remember what happened to you?" Tea asked.

Yusei blinked and remember it all but she had a feeling that she should keep her mouth shut.

"Oh uh… I don't remember much-"Yusei lied and broke off and her hand found the sore spot where the stitches poked out. "At least not after I hit my head, the only thing I remember was the Tracker Marked me; I told my foster parents and got into a fight; then I ran away to Martha's place. I was feeling sick so when I climbed the path up to the bluffs…" Yusei paused remember the rest of it – the spirits of the Cherokee people, the dancing and the campfire.

Yusei felt the feeling going stronger that she shouldn't say anything to Tea. "I guess I slipped since I was coughing so much and hit my head the next thing I remember is Martha singing and I woke up here" Yusei said and frowned when Tea gave her a sharp look of her blue-eyed gaze, Yusei look at her straight in the eye to show she isn't hiding anything.

"Tea… its normal to experience memory loss with a head wound." Martha said making Yusei smirked slightly.

"Yes, of course it is," Tea said quickly losing her sharpness. "Don't fear for your granddaughter's health Martha. All will be well with her."

"As you already know Yusei… Vampyres-"Tea paused and smiled at her. Yusei stared at her blankly. "Even fledgling vampyres have unusual powers of recovery. Her healing is proceeding so well that it is perfectly safe for her to leave the infirmary." Tea said and look from Martha to Yusei. "Yusei, would you like to meet your new roommate?" Tea asked.

"Sure." Yusei said and nodded.

"Excellent!" Tea said and Yusei slowly tried to get off the bed.

"Are you sure you shouldn't keep her here another day for observation?" Martha asked and helped Yusei up the bed. "I understand your concern, but I assure you Yusei's physical wounds are already healing at a pace you would find extraordinary, she is a tough one isn't she?" Tea joked and giggled.

"You have no idea…" Martha said and looks at Yusei who grinned sheeply. "Ha-ha, but um Martha, I'm fine really. My head just hurts a bit but the rest I feel much better." Yusei said knowing it was true since she stops coughing and her muscles didn't ache anymore, she felt perfectly normal except for a little headache.

Yusei jumped a little when Tea went behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Martha… I give you my solemn oath that your granddaughter is safe here. Each fledgling is paired with an adult mentor to ensure my oath to you I will be Yusei's mentor and now you must entrust her to my care." Tea said and placed her fist over her heart and bow formally to Martha. Martha hesitated for only a moment before answering her.

"I will hold you to your oath, Tea, High Priestess of Nyx." Martha mimicked Tea's actions by putting her own fist over her heart and bowing to her before turning to Yusei and hugged her hard.

"I will, Martha. I love you too and thank you for bringing me here." Yusei whispered, breathing in her familiar lavender scent and trying hard not to cry.

Martha kissed her gently on her cheek and then with her quick confident steps, she walked out of the room leaving Yusei alone for the first time in her life with a vampyre.

"Well, Yusei are you ready to begin your new life?"

Yusei look up at Tea and gave her a sharp nod with a smile even though Yusei isn't sure if she would still trust this woman.

"Yes I am." Yusei said glad she sound more confident than she felt in years.

**A.N **And I'm done! Hope you like it! Yes i used Tea for Neferet I decided not to use Goodwin because i want him as a teacher instead. No offince Tea fans but i thought she will be perfect for it and may used the Yugioh characters as teachers or something

Please review and don't worry Jack will come soon!

Also vote if u want Crow or Bruno to be her roommate!


End file.
